Wake Up Call
by webofdreams89
Summary: Sasuke wakes up to a little more than he bargained for. SasuNaru and NaruSasu.


**Author's Notes: Not much to say about this one. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Sasuke wakes up to a little more than he bargained for. SasuNaru and NaruSasu. Rated M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. *weeps*  
**

o.O.o

**Wake Up Call**

o.O.o

Cradling his face in his hands, Sasuke could hardly keep the images of last nights dream from his mind—_tanned hands and pink lips pumping his cock, pumping as sweat-soaked black hair clung to his face, and oh gods, the feeling of it, of Naruto._

Groaning softly, he glanced at the alarm clock from where he lay. Reading 9:24, he knew that he had to get up soon lest he be late for his quickly approaching appointment. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up, stretching catlike before padding forward to the bathroom.

As he walked, however, he began to feel a bit dizzy, his temples aching with each step he took. Running pale fingers through his hair, he speculated that he just might be getting a head cold or something of the ilk. Shrugging, he flipped up the lid to the toilet, going about his business before crossing the bathroom to the far corner where the shower was located.

Turning the faucet on, Sasuke allowed the water to warm up before he stepped inside, closing the curtain behind.

His shower was quick, doing only what was necessary to get clean, and, in less than five minutes, he dried off, habitually tying his white towel around his waist before he began brushing his teeth.

Sasuke heard his phone ring from his bedside table a moment later. Thinking that it might be Naruto calling to confirm plans to go shopping later for Sakura's birthday, he spit out the remaining toothpaste, walking back to his bedroom. He swiped his mouth with the back of his hand, catching some of the errant toothpaste.

As he stepped back into his bedroom, though, he felt his arm drop, felt his eyes widen, and his heart speed up until it was pumping furiously in his chest.

He ignored the phone then, and just continued to stare, knowing now all to well that it was not, in fact, Naruto calling him.

No, it would be impossible for Naruto to be calling him. Because at that moment, Naruto was lying in Sasuke's bed, arms wrapped around a pillow. He had apparently kicked off the covers at some point and Sasuke could see that he was very, very. Naked.

"Would you answer your phone already," he vaguely heard Naruto mumble.

Sighing, the blond, figuring Sasuke to be elsewhere in the house, reached across the bed and picked the cell up, flipping it open. "Sasuke's phone," he said sleepily, wincing at the sunlight that had seeped into the room as the wind brushed the curtain aside.

_Why didn't you get the phone?_ Sasuke saw Naruto mouth to him as the blond listened to whatever it was whomever it was said to him. Not receiving a reply, Naruto rolled his eyes and ignored him.

And all Sasuke could do was stare. Stare at the very naked best friend/object of all his wildest wet dreams that currently lay in his bed, talking on his phone to an unknown person.

It was all too much for Sasuke at that point, realizing that his most current dream of the blond apparently hadn't been nearly as much of a dream as he had originally thought, had actually been reality.

So, the poor boy, doing the only thing he could do, freaked.

He could only blame his next course of action on the fact that he wasn't quite thinking clearly. At least that's what Sasuke now likes to tell himself as he recalls the morning after he and Naruto had sex for the first time.

Naruto, on the other hand, likes to call it Sasuke's utter lapse of sanity.

As he rushed forward, brain on autopilot, he grabbed Naruto by the arm and hauled him to his feet. Taking the phone from his hands, Sasuke snapped it shut and tossed it onto the bed.

"I guess you didn't get enough of me last night," Naruto said with a little laugh. "Although Sakura will _not_ be pleased about you hanging up on her. I'll let you explain to her that _you_ made me hang up just to sate your crazed sex drive, okay?"

But as Sasuke dragged Naruto down the stairs, Naruto very, very grew confused.

"We're not going to have sex now, are we?" he asked as they entered the living room. At first, he thought Sasuke wanted to try out some kind of kink, maybe do it on the washer or drier or something, but quickly dismissed that particularly appealing idea.

Less than five seconds later - _"Sasuke? Sasuke, what are we doing, 'cause I'm not sure I-"_ - Sasuke promptly cut his friend off and tossed the blond right out of his house.

Naruto heard the audible _click_ of a lock sliding into place.

And we all know that Naruto still did not even have pants on, nary a sock or pair of boxers to cover his exposed body.

Being abruptly tossed outside, stark, was quite the experience for Naruto. It took a little old lady across the street wolf-whistling at him for him to snap out of his stunned reverie and grab the door mat to cover his junk.

Several moments passed as Naruto contemplated what to do. He had a key to Sasuke's house, but it was in his jeans pocket, tossed aside somewhere inside Sasuke's house (he couldn't quite remember what room they were in when he lost his pants).

So letting himself back inside was out of the question.

He grew desperate as he heard the lady across the street mention something about cleaning _her_ clocks, his entire face flushing right down his neck and to his chest.

"Sasuke!" he heard Naruto yell from outside.

At this point, Naruto didn't really care how many people heard him. He just wanted to get out of this situation and fast.

"Let me the fuck inside!" Naruto's voice grew quieter then, as he added, "Please, I'm naked. And you're ninety year old neighbor is propositioning me. I'm scared."

At that point, so not to end up thoroughly interrogated by every last one of his neighbors, Sasuke quickly opened his front door, grabbed the blond by the arm and dragged him back inside.

"Thanks," Naruto said sarcastically, still clutching the surprisingly pristine doormat to his nethers. "Although I could do without you throwing me outside on display. Just because you said you loved me, doesn't give you the right to-"

"I said _what?!"_ Sasuke gasped, his face, if physically possible, growing a shade paler.

Naruto rolled his eyes at that point. "This is just _like_ you," he muttered. "You say you love me, you say you've wanted me for a long time, and then the second I tell you that I love you too, you have to pull this bull shit."

Breathing hard, Sasuke felt his eyes widen. "Y-you said you loved me?"

He hated himself for stuttering at that moment, something that Uchiha just didn't do, but, to recite a cliché of all clichés, he simply couldn't believe his ears.

Naruto's eyes flashed to him then, cobalt with indignation. "How much did you have to drink last night, Sasuke?" he asked, voice rising.

"I didn't drink last night," Sasuke said defensively.

"Like hell you didn't!" Naruto said, taking a step closer to him. "I was _there_, asshole!"

"I did not drink last night," Sasuke repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. It was only then that he remembered that he was standing in front Naruto, wearing only his towel, who, in turn, was only wearing his…doormat.

"How's your head feel?" Naruto asked, hands going to rest on his hips. Which made him drop the mat. Which made Sasuke's eyes drop as well, scanning down the tanned body.

Sasuke recalled the dizzy, 'head cold' he felt as he had walked to the bathroom that morning. "It doesn't hurt," he replied.

"Uh huh," Naruto said disbelievingly. "And what about the fact that you can't remember anything that happened last night? Why can't you remember confessing your _fucking bleeding heart_ to last night? Or that I said I _fucking _love you too? Or that fact that we. Had. Hot. And. Kinky. Sex. For many, many hours last night."

"Oh, I remember the sex," Sasuke said, unable to keep the slight smile from his face. He just didn't tell Naruto that he thought their romp was a dream.

And mutely they stood staring at each other, Sasuke trying his hardest to keep his eyes from gazing down Naruto's body once again.

"You fucking asshole!" echoed through the Sasuke's house as Sakura flung the front door open. "Naruto how dare you hang up on me! And why are you at Sasuke's so early in the—_oh!_" she said, her jaw, metaphorically at any rate, dropping. "Well, I didn't think it would be because you and Sasuke both finally got your heads out of your asses and got together."

The death-glare Sasuke shot her would have reduced any lesser woman to a hysterically sobbing puddle. Sakura, however, was used to such glares, receiving them often as she teased Sasuke about their mutual blond friend whenever said blond was out of earshot.

"Alright," she muttered, "I know when I'm not wanted." Eyes running appreciatively down each of their bodies, she smirked at them, muttering, "Ino is going to _flip_!" and left, the door closing softly behind her.

"Well that was sufficiently awkward," Sasuke said, arms uncrossing and recrossing over his chest.

"Agreed. Let's never do that again."

"She looked like she wanted to _eat_ us, like we were _prey_."

"You should have heard what you're neighbor was saying to me after you tossed me outside," Naruto muttered. "Women are scary."

"I wasn't thinking clearly," Sasuke said defensively.

"Well that wasn't transparent. You looked as if JFK's ghost was serenading you with Disney songs or something."

Sasuke just stared at his friend, if friend was the word for him now. The two had been friends forever, sort of. They had been strict rivals in school until they were forced to work together on a history project and discovered surprisingly (and disturbingly) similar pasts.

He didn't dignify Naruto's statement with a response. Instead, he asked, "Did we really say all of that last night?"

Naruto's eyes flashed again, the irritation still there but not as prevalent as it had been earlier. Sighing, he said, "Yeah, we really did. If I had known that you were so trashed, I would have waited to say it back. So you'd actually, you know, remember me saying it. But I suppose I had no way of knowing that you were going to jump my bones the second I stepped in the door."

Bits and pieces of last night flashed through Sasuke's mind, the opening of the bottle of whiskey, the calling Naruto and telling him to bring a twelve pack. The flying clothes and the wall that he'd have to be sure to clean before he had guests over again.

"Why were you drinking so much anyway?" Naruto asked him. Stepping closer to Sasuke, his knuckles brushed Sasuke's cheek softly.

"W-well," Sasuke began, unhappy to hear himself stuttering again, "I heard from…someone…that you and Hinata were getting back together. I was depressed."

"Hinata and I have been over for ages," Naruto said with a small chuckle. "I had to break it off with her because I couldn't stop thinking about you and it just wasn't fair to either of you."

"O-oh," Sasuke said somewhat stupidly. But Naruto had stepped closer, had wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and drawn their bodies close.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's husky breath fan across his face and his own breath caught. He closed his eyes tightly and felt lips softly brush across his own, lightly caressing before pressing harder. Sasuke parted his lips, allowing entrance for Naruto's tongue. The moment their tongues touched, a spark of electricity shot through him.

His arms shot around Naruto, pulling the blond to him until their bodies were flush against each other. He could feel Naruto's beginnings of an erection pressing into his own, his body reacting to the contact. Sasuke sighed, fingers reaching up to curl into Naruto's sunshine hair.

Their kiss deepened, a clash of lips and teeth and tongue and Sasuke could feel Naruto's hands sliding down his back, grabbing the hem of the towel and yanking it down. Sasuke gasped as his penis slammed into Naruto's, his body shivering at the contact.

Naruto's hands didn't stop, though, and kept roaming downward until they cupped Sasuke's ass in both hands. And Sasuke lost his mind.

"Upstairs," he whispered hoarsely, nearly tripping over the towel that was still pooled at his feet as he followed Naruto up the stairs. Naruto caught him as he was ready to fall, an amused, but nonetheless endearing smile plastered across his face.

The sight of Naruto smiling at him, just like that, that was what he had fallen in love with when they were only in junior high, rivals and still vowing to destroy the other at every possible moment. He couldn't quite remember when their rivalry had transformed into the greatest friendship either had ever had, but Sasuke could remember the moment he had fallen in love.

They were upstairs and Naruto was pressing him into the mattress, kneeling between his legs. Preparations were made and then Naruto pressed inside him and _oh god _did it hurt but feel so good when Naruto's thrust hit that one spot.

And suddenly Sasuke was flipped over, on his hands and knees as Naruto knelt behind him. Sasuke had thrown Naruto a confused look to which Naruto had simply shrugged and whispered into his ear, "I wanted to hold you, Sasuke."

Naruto's arm wrapped protectively around Sasuke's chest, their two bodies pressing together. The free hand was pumping furiously Sasuke's cock.

At one point, Sasuke was aware of the way their sweat soaked bodies slid against each other, aware of the pain that felt so damned good, aware of the way he flung his head back and the kiss Naruto planted on his neck just under his ear.

Sasuke came first, hot and sticky in Naruto's hand. His body quivered under Naruto's as he continued to thrust until his own orgasm shook him, clutching on to Sasuke all the tighter.

After they caught their break, Naruto carefully withdrew, all too aware of Sasuke's wince. They laid down together then, arms and legs entwining, and all Naruto could think about was if he had hurt Sasuke.

"I'm fine, Naruto," Sasuke said as if reading his mind. "How about you? I didn't feel anything thing this morning, so I'm guessing you bottomed last night."

"Yeah, but I'm fine," Naruto said. Sasuke could attest to that, noting that he had never seen the blond look this appealing, noting that the blush on his face was beyond cute.

It was left unsaid that this wasn't the first relationship Naruto had been in with another man. But Sai was long out of the picture.

"Can I ask you something, Naruto?" Sasuke asked then, his fingertips touching the side of Naruto's flushed face.

"Anything you want," Naruto replied, a small smile on his face.

"Can we pretend that we didn't get together last night? Can we just pretend that we've just made love for the first time and I'm telling you that I love you for the first time?"

"I suppose _you_ could do that, since you can't remember, but last night is not something I particularly want to forget. You _flung _yourself at me."

Sasuke scowled then, but tightened his hold on the blond. He leaned forward for a kiss, lips barely grazing each other's when the phone rang for the second time that morning.

"Well," Tsunade began in an oddly amused voice as Sasuke answered, "I normally do _not_ condone it when a patient blatantly skips out on an appointment, but Sakura filled me in on what's been going on. As you're doctor, and as Naruto's, I will have to advise the two of you to use protection…"

And Naruto, staring disturbingly innocently at Sasuke, quickly took the phone from the other's hands, snapping it shut and picked up where they had left off.

_End._

o.O.o

**A/N: Be kind and leave a review!**


End file.
